Heart Vacancy
by yongjun
Summary: jongin menunggu dan bertanya kapan ia bisa masuk ke dalam kekosongan itu. kaisoo


**Heart Vacancy**

_you are my sweetest downfall_

Kyungsoo mencuci jaket kuning yang sudah hampir seminggu tergeletak begitu saja dibawah kasurnya. Cepat atau lambat, Kyungsoo harus mencuci jaket kuning itu walaupun ia sedikit enggan karena mencuci sama saja menghapus parfum yang dipakaimantan pacarnya yang brengsek yang sayangnya masih sangat dicintainya itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan memasukkan jaket itu ke dalam mesin cuci bersama pakaian-pakaian kotor lainnya.

"Hyung!" teriak seseorang dari ruang tamu, Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal karena ini bukan saat yang tepat untuknya menerima tamu, apalagi menerima tamu seperti Jongin.

Jongin selalu seperti itu, masuk rumahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dan berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, membuat beberapa tetangga pernah mengeluh tapi lambat laun mereka mulai terbiasa dengan teriakan Jongin.

Jongin berbeda dengan remaja lainnya, setidaknya itulah yang ditangkap Kyungsoo selama hampir 4 tahun mereka kenal. Jongin memang melakukan kenakalan remaja lainnya seperti merokok, meminum alkohol, atau melakukan balapan liar. Tapi, Jongin sangat tanggap menangkap sesuatu yang baru dijelaskan dan ia dapat dengan mudah dipercaya. Jongin tidak pernah mengingkari janji, ia akan selalu datang tepat waktu saat melakukan janji, ia mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan sukarela dan yang paling penting, Jongin sangat suka datang ke rumah Kyungsoo saat ingin berangkat kuliah, pulang kuliah, makan malam, dan biasanya menginap saat hari libur dan menghabiskan waktunya membuat rumah Kyungsoo menjadi kapal pecah. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak pernah marah karena tidak ada gunanya memarahi Jongin, ia akan terus-terusan melakukannya. Baiklah, jadi Jongin punya satu poin buruk.

"Hyung, kenapa mencuci jaket itu? Lebih baik dibuang saja, hyung," ujar Jongin sambil bersandar di tembok sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berdiri termangu di depan mesin cuci tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain melihat pakaian yang berputar-putar. Jongin tersenyum sinis lalu mematikan mesin cuci, mengacak isinya dan mengeluarkan jaket kuning milik mantan pacar Kyungsoo.

"Saat kau bilang dia adalah orang yang tepat, aku tidak menentangmu. Saat kau bilang kau akan terus bahagia selama dia masih ada disisimu, aku hanya tersenyum. Saat kau bilang dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuka gerbang hatimu, aku setuju. Aku selalu mengira semua pilihanmu itu sempurna dan tidak akan merugikan karena kau akan memikirkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang, kau akan memilih itu baik atau buruk untukmu, tapi…, ternyata aku salah. Kau masih belum terlalu matang dalam memilih orang, hyung," ujar Jongin, tersenyum sinis melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah. Jongin membawa jaket itu keluar diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Jongin berhenti di depan teras dan mengeluarkan pemantik api dari kantung celananya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu persis bagaimana Jongin bisa membawa pemantik api itu, yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah ia tidak akan bisa mengenang mantan pacarnya karena bukti satu-satunya yang mengatakan kalau ia dulu memang pernah punya pacar, akan dibakar habis oleh seorang bocah berandalan bernama Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam saja saat melihat Jongin membakar jaket kuning itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Toh, ia tidak mungkin menang jika harus berdebat dengan Jongin tentang jaket kuning itu.

"Hyung, hapus nomornya. Kalau aku masih melihat nomornya, aku mungkin akan membakar handphone-mu sama seperti jaket ini."

Jongin membuang jaket kuning yang telah berubah warna menjadi hitam dan hampir tidak berbentuk itu sekuat tenaga.

Jongin yang daritadi memunggungi Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan tersenyum, "Kau juga harus membuang perasaanmu sama seperti aku membuang jaket kuning itu. Bangunlah, hyung. Jika kau memang tidak siap untuk memulai sebuah ikatan, jangan pernah melakukan itu. Tunggulah sampai kau memang benar-benar menemukan orang yang pas, kalau memang masa lalumu masih mengikutimu, biarkanlah. Biarkan masa lalumu menjadi tolak ukur semua yang kau harus lakukan dalam memilih seseorang yang cocok untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya. Senyum merekah di bibirnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka Jongin akan berbicara dengan bahasa se-dewasa itu dengannya.

"Aku akan mencoba. Tapi, sampai aku bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain lagi, kau akan menemaniku, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku akan lari kemana?" ujar Jongin dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

-ks-

Banyak orang mengira Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpacaran, tapi keduanya hanya akan tersenyum saat ada orang yang menyinggung masalah itu di depan mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin selalu melakukan hal-hal yang terlalu intim untuk seseorang yang menyebut diri mereka sahabat. Mereka sering berpegangan tangan, menyeka makanan yang tersisa di sudut bibir, berpelukan, dan terkadang Jongin terlihat mencium kening Kyungsoo dan sebagai balasannya, Kyungsoo akan tersenyum sangat manis dan mengelus rambut Jongin.

Tapi, pikiran orang-orang bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpacaran musnah semua saat Jongin menggenggam tangan seorang gadis cantik bernama Soojung masuk ke dalam kampus dan mencium bibirnya di depan pintu masuk fakultas Ekonomi. Tiga bulan setelah kejadian Jongin mencium Soojung, Kyungsoo terlihat tertawa lepas dengan seorang pria, ia bahkan membagi bekalnya dengan pria itu. Sebelumnya, hanya Jongin yang bisa menikmati bekal buatan Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang ada satu orang lagi yang bisa menikmati masakan Kyungsoo.

Selama delapan bulan, orang-orang mulai jarang melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersama, namun akhir-akhir ini keduanya kembali terlihat bersama dan terlihat lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya. Jongin terlihat sangat ingin melindungi sedangkan Kyungsoo akan selalu merasa terlindungi dengan gerakan-gerakan protektif dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo bukan orang yang tertutup, bukan juga orang yang terbuka. Kyungsoo punya masalah dalam mengutarakan perasaannya, ia bukan pembicara yang baik, hanya dengan Jongin ia bisa menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya, dari hal yang besar sampai hal yang tidak pentingpun tetap ia ceritakan dan Jongin akan dengan setia mendengarkan segala cerita Kyungsoo yang biasanya diselingi dengan lawakan yang sudah sangat lama namun tetap akan membuat Jongin tertawa karena menurutnya semua lawakan yang dibuat Kyungsoo akan selalu lucu.

-ks-

"Jongin-ah, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku? Aku berkali-kali menelpon-mu, mengirim pesan singkat dan semuanya tidak pernah kau respon. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" ujar Soojung suatu hari, setelah berkali-kali ia mencari cara agar bisa bertemu dengan Jongin yang akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat, dan untungnya Soojung bisa dengan mudah menemukannya saat Jongin melewati fakultas Musik.

"Maafkan aku, Soojung-ah, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk, aku janji akan memperbaiki semuanya minggu depan, bagaimana? Aku memang benar-benar sibuk belakangan ini," ujar Jongin, dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau ia merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan Soojung belakangan ini karena terlalu sibuk membantu Kyungsoo menjadi ceria dan melupakan mantan pacarnya.

"Kau sibuk? Bukankah bulan ini termasuk bulan lengang? Ah…, kau sibuk mengurus temanmu itu, ya? Baiklah, urus saja dia sampai kau puas," ucap Soojung sarkastik. Jongin menghela nafas, ia tidak mengerti dengan cara wanita yang selalu marah dan tidak pernah mengerti keadaan.

"Soojung-ah, aku sangat sayang dirimu, kau tau itu, 'kan? Aku sedang membantu Kyungsoo hyung yang baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Hanya aku satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya, bersabarlah. Aku lihat dia mulai sedikit demi sedikit kembali ke dirinya yang semula."

"Aku muak dengan ini semua, apa hubungannya temanmu yang putus pacar denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?" bentak Soojung, mulai tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikir Jongin yang lebih mementingkan sahabatnya daripada pacarnya sendiri.

"Aku peduli kepadanya karena ia tidak akan pernah marah saat aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu seharian sampai lupa membalas pesan atau menjawab panggilannya!" ujar Jongin yang balas membentak Soojung. Terlihat jelas gadis itu terkejut mendengar Jongin yang biasanya selalu mengalah sekarang membentaknya.

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu, urusi saja dia," ujar Soojung, suaranya mulai gemetar. Jongin tidak tega melihat Soojung seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga Soojung memang sangat berjasa menemani hari-harinya selama ini.

"Maafkan aku, Soojung-ah, aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu, 'kan? Tolong, untuk kali ini saja, aku minta sangat kepadamu, tolong mengerti aku, aku berjanji akan menghabisi hari liburku bersamamu," ujar Jongin memelas. Soojung menghela nafas lalu memeluk Jongin, "Maafkan ke-egoisanku, kuharap Kyungsoo oppa cepat kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Dan…, jangan pernah berpikir untuk selingkuh dibelakangku, Kim Jongin!"

-ks-

_I loved you first,  
__beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang makan dengan lahap di depannya. Ia selalu mengingat Kyungsoo yang akan memarahinya kalau ia makan terlalu banyak. Kyungsoo bilang ia harus menjaga berat badannya agar tetap ideal, tapi lihatlah Kyungsoo sekarang yang terlihat seperti orang kelaparan di depannya.

"Hyung, aku tidak akan mengambil makananmu. Pelanlah sedikit, kau bisa tersedak nanti," ujar Jongin dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Ia masih belum menyentuh makanannya karena ia sudah terlanjur kenyang melihat Kyungsoo makan dengan cara yang sangat lucu. Kyungsoo jarang memperlihatkan sisi manisnya, ia akan selalu tampil dengan Kyungsoo yang kuat, Kyungsoo yang tegar di depan semua orang. Hanya pada Jongin ia memperlihatkan sisi lain dirinya yang patut dicintai.

Sisi yang selalu membuat Jongin jatuh lagi dan lagi kepada Kyungsoo.  
Sisi yang selalu membuat Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo apa adanya.  
Sisi yang selalu membuat Jongin sadar kalau ia mencintai Kyungsoo bukan hanya sebatas sahabat.

Jongin selalu ingin menjadi artian lebih dari sahabat untuk Kyungsoo, namun sepertinya sampai kapanpun lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu tidak akan pernah peka dengan segala yang dilakukan Jongin hanya untuknya.

Jongin bahkan rela langsung mencari wanita agar ia tidak terlalu lama terpendam dalam kesakitannya saat mendengar Kyungsoo dekat dengan seorang lelaki yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Jongin rela mengabaikan Soojung walaupun wanita itu sudah berjasa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit hatinya demi Kyungsoo. Jongin rela melakukan apapun agar Kyungsoo tetap berada disampingnya, tapi sepertinya Jongin harus menunggu lebih lama lagi karena Kyungsoo pasti akan terkejut jika ia menyatakan cintanya langsung atau yang lebih parah akan menjauh darinya setelah medengar pernyataan cintanya.

Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo lebih dulu, Jongin lebih mengenal Kyungsoo daripada siapapun.

Jongin bingung bagaimana caranya mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini dipendam olehnya. Ia ingin mengungkapkan segala keluh kesahnya tentang bagaimana ia susah tidur saat Kyungsoo bilang ia mempunyai seseorang yang disukainya, bagaimana marahnya ia saat melihat pria brengsek itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Satu hal yang pasti kini diketahui oleh Jongin, ia rela menunggu sampai kapanpun untuk Kyungsoo.

-ks-

"Jongin-ah, aku berpikir untuk kerja magang di majalah ini, bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melihat selembaran yang dibagikan untuk mahasiswa 2 semester terakhir di kampus mereka.

"Ah, terserah kau saja, hyung. Yang pasti, carilah tempat pekerjaan yang menurutmu cocok dengan gayamu sehingga kau betah," usul Jongin sambil ikut mengintip isi selembaran yang sedang dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Satu hal yang paling penting, hyung, kau harus membuka diri. Cobalah berkomunikasi lebih dengan para pekerja di tempat kau akan mendaftarkan diri," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menaruh selembaran itu di atas meja sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa disamping Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Kyungsoo menutup matanya lalu mulai berbicara dengan pelan, sangat pelan namun Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya, "Bagaimana jika aku dekat dengan seseorang? Aku mempercayai mereka, menceritakan mereka tentang semua hal, tentang rahasia-rahasiaku tapi mereka malah berkhianat?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum sedih. Kyungsoo selalu seperti ini saat mereka sedang membicarakan topik tentang pembukaan diri. Jongin bingung karena ia tidak tahu entah sampai kapan Kyungsoo akan hidup dengan mencurigai semua orang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia, semua orang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku tahu, hyung, kau bukan orang yang tertutup, tapi cobalah cari teman agar pekerjaanmu terasa lebih mudah dan kau akan semangat datang ke tempat kerjamu karena akan ada teman disana yang mengajakmu berbicara tentang kehidupan sehari-hari. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menyalahkan semua orang, belum tentu semua orang seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung," ujar Jongin dengan hati-hati. Ia bagaimanapun caranya harus memberitahukan Kyungsoo tentang ini semua agar Kyungsoo mengerti dan mau berubah.

"Semua orang memang sama seperti apa yang aku pikirkan. Mereka bukan anak kecil yang hanya memikirkan mainan, kita tinggal di kota besar, Jongin-ah, disini orang berlomba-lomba untuk mencari uang, siapa yang berkuasa, dia yang dapat. Semua orang berkhianat hanya untuk mendapatkan semangkuk nasi, bahkan mereka rela meninggalkan apapun yang mereka miliki untuk kesenangan semu," ujar Kyungsoo sinis. Ia kembali meningat masa lalunya, masa kelam yang seharusnya ia kubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalunya yang membuatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, masa lalunya yang membuatnya menjadi susah untuk mempercayai seseorang.

"Tapi, hyung, aku juga orang, dan apakah aku sama dengan orang-orang yang ada dipikiranmu? Apakah aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah apa yang terjadi denganmu selama ini? Apakah kau pernah mendengar orang berbicara jelek tentang dirimu karena mereka tahu masa lalumu? Apakah kau pernah lihat aku bercerita tentang semua hal yang mungkin orang tidak tahu tapi aku ketahui, hyung? Sadarlah, hyung! Aku tidak akan selamanya menemanimu, lambat laun kita akan jalan dengan jalan yang berbeda kalau kau terus-terusan seperti ini!" ujar Jongin, nada bicaranya mulai naik, tanda bahwa ia memang sudah sangat kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang keras kepala.

"Memang kau sama dengan yang lainnya! Kau tidak sadar tadi kau bilang kau akhirnya akan meninggalkanku dengan memilih jalan yang berbeda? Semua orang sama saja, mereka akan meninggalkanku sendirian pada akhirnya!" ujar Kyungsoo, matanya mulai memerah. Ia bangun dari sofa dan menunjuk pintu, "Kumohon, keluar sekarang. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu karena masalah yang kau buat sendiri."

"Aku tidak membuat masalah! Aku mengatakan ini karena aku ingin kau berubah, aku ingin kau tidak sendirian lagi, aku ingin kau bisa melupakan masalah orang tuamu yang meninggalkanmu! Kau tidak tahu mungkin diluar sana sangat banyak orang yang mencintaimu tapi kau tidak pernah tahu karena kau tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli! Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah semua orang itu sama!" ujar Jongin tidak mau kalah. Ia ikut berdiri namun tidak mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya keluar.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Keluar!" teriak Kyungsoo. Air mata jatuh dari matanya. Jongin yang sudah termakan ego langsung mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dengan membanting pintu, tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo yang langsung terjatuh dan menangis.

-ks-

Hari berlalu dan bulan berganti.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya mulai menghindari satu sama lain. Kyungsoo yang mulai sibuk dengan kerja magangnya dan Jongin yang sibuk dengan kuliah dan Soojung.

Kyungsoo mulai merasakan ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada lagi pesan singkat norak untuknya yang dikirim oleh Jongin saat tengah malam, tidak ada lagi pengganggu yang mengganggu dirinya saat sedang memasak, dan juga tidak ada lagi alasan untuknya membersihkan rumah karena memang tidak ada yang membuat rumahnya berantakan.

Kyungsoo merasa hampa.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan masukan dari Jongin, bukan malah bertengkar dengannya. Ia mulai sadar bahwa sebenarnya apa yang Jongin katakan memang hanya untuk kebaikannya. Kyungsoo mulai merasa menyesal namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan karena belakangan ini ia sering melihat Jongin bersama Soojung, dan Kyungsoo tahu betul bahwa Soojung tidak menyukai dirinya yang menurutnya hanya pengganggu dalam hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Kerja magang memang tidak gampang, ia selalu disuruh-suruh oleh pegawai tetap di tempat ia bekerja tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluh karena ia harus bertahan. Kyungsoo merasa lelah dengan semuanya akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada lagi yang menyemangatinya seperti biasa. Sekarang, Kyungsoo baru menyadari bagaimana sabarnya Jongin menghadapi dirinya yang sering keras kepala dan egois.

Hari Kamis adalah satu hari dari tujuh hari di dalam kalender yang sangat Kyungsoo benci. Ia harus berangkat kerja lebih pagi 40 menit, walaupun ia bukan pegawai tetap, peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berakhir menjadi seseorang yang selalu saja disuruh untuk membersihkan ruangan untuk rapat. Perusahaan tempat ia magang saat ini adalah sebuah perusahaan majalah gaya yang setiap minggunya rutin mengadakan rapat. Kyungsoo memang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan membereskan ruang rapat dan datang ke kantor pagi-pagi buta. Ada satu yang kurang memang kalau Kyungsoo harus berangkat pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, tidak ada Jongin yang biasanya siap mengantarnya kemanapun ia mau dua puluh empat jam.

Kyungsoo masuk kantor dengan tergesa-gesa, diluar hujan rintik. Kyungsoo benci hujan karena kata seorang ibu yang menjaganya saat ia masih di panti asuhan, orang tuanya meninggalkannya saat hujan di bawah pohon oak. Orang tua Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah menunjukkan diri mereka, tapi mereka tetap mengirimi Kyungsoo dengan bantuan finansial dan tidak memperbolehkan siapapun mengadopsi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bingung dengan hidupnya, ia memang tidak memiliki alasan signifikan untuk hidup, begitupula sebaliknya dengan mati. Tapi, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk hidup karena ia memang ingin.

Kyungsoo langsung menuju ruang rapat dan bertemu dengan Taekwoon, salah satu pegawai tetap yang sangat pendiam. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, tapi ia pernah beberapa kali diberi anggukan kepala dan lambaian tangan dari Taekwoon. Pegawai lain di kantor mengatakan kalau Taekwoon adalah seseorang yang introvert, tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli karena selama ini Taekwoon baik-baik saja dan mungkin hanya ia orang satu-satunya di kantor yang tidak pernah menyuruhnya membuatkan kopi atau membelikan makanan seperti pegawai lainnya.

Kyungsoo menjalani semua tugasnya dengan senyuman karena ia masih ingat dengan kata-kata Jongin saat mereka masih SMA dulu.

"_Semua akan indah pada akhirnya. Jika tidak indah, maka belum berakhir," ujar Jongin sambil memakan es krim-nya. Kyungsoo tertawa lalu memukul kepala Jongin dengan permen kapas ditangannya._

"_Itu kutipan Ed Sheeran, bodoh. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu, memang sejak kapan kau bisa menjadi sebijak itu?"  
_"_Sejak aku mengubah namaku menjadi Jongin Sheeran, atau mungkin Kim Sheeran?"_

"_Kau menjijikkan," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa dan menggandeng tangan Jongin menjauh dari sungai Han._

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia ingat kata-kata Jongin dengan jelas. Maka dari itu, walaupun Kyungsoo berkali-kali merasa tertekan, ia akan tetap bersabar karena semuanya akan indah pada akhirnya.

-ks-

Jongin lagi-lagi harus menemani Soojung untuk membeli pakaian terbaru entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam bulan ini. Jongin mulai bosan dengan semua rutinitas yang dilakukannya dengan Soojung. Gadis itu memang baik, ia juga periang dan pendengar yang baik, tapi Jongin masih tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Soojung memang tidak pernah meminta apa-apa darinya, tapi tetap saja Jongin merasa bahwa gadis itu belum bisa sepenuhnya mengisi hatinya. Masih ada jejak Kyungsoo yang ia bingung sampai kapan akan terus berada di hatinya.

"Jongin-ah, aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo oppa, apakah kalian ada masalah?" ujar Soojung saat dirinya sudah selesai berbelanja dan mengajak Jongin untuk makan di salah satu kedai es krim di mall.

Jongin tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Soojung, ia memang sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Sejak pertengkaran mereka dua bulan yang lalu, Jongin belum bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengeluarkan senyum dan mengelus punggung tangan Soojung, "Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar. Kyungsoo hyung sedang sibuk dengan kerja magangnya."

Soojung mengangguk dan melanjutkan memakan es krimnya.

-ks-

Kyungsoo baru pulang saat hampir tengah malam karena banyak sekali yang harus ia bereskan di kantor. Tubuhnya terasa melayang, ia berjalan sempoyongan karena saking lelahnya. Kyungsoo ingin segera tidur pulas di kasurnya tanpa harus berdiri terus-terusan dan berlari kesana-kemari mengurusi permintaan pegawai di kantornya yang aneh-aneh.

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan saat melihat bayangan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dari kejauhan. Jongin, sedang menunggunya di depan pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung berlari saat melihat Jongin berbalik dan membuka lengannya lebar-lebar seakan mengundang Kyungsoo untuk jatuh di dekapannya.

Tapi, Jongin harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo karena lelaki pendek itu langsung menonjok rahangnya dengan keras.

"Ya, hyung! Aku menunggumu selama hampir tiga jam dan yang kau lakukan malah menonjokku?" protes Jongin lalu berdiri sambil menunjuk rahangnya. Kyungsoo tertawa lalu langsung memeluk Jongin sangat erat.

"Aku tidak mau kita bertengkar seperti waktu itu lagi, bodoh," ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum lalu balas memeluk Kyungsoo, mereka memang bertengkar dan akan saling mendiamkan satu sama lain untuk waktu yang cukup lama namun jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau merendahkan ego dan meminta maaf, keadaan akan balik seperti semula.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, aku banyak kerjaan di kantor," ujar Kyungsoo sambil membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Ia mulai berjalan cepat ke dapur, imajinasinya tentang langsung tidur buyar semua karena kedatangan Jongin dan ia tahu betul bocah satu itu pasti belum makan malam.

"Tentu aku akan memaafkanmu, asalkan kau memasakkan makanan yang enak untukku. Aku hampir saja terkena hipotermia, hyung," canda Jongin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai memasak untuk mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Soojung?" teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur. Jarak dapur dan ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat Jongin bisa dengan jelas mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Jongin diam beberapa saat, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kami…, baik-baik saja," ucap Jongin setelah beberapa saat bingung harus mengatakan apa padahal kata-kata itu seharusnya dengan mudah keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi, kenapa bibirnya terasa kelu saat harus membicarakan hubungannya dengan Soojung di depan Kyungsoo?

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai memasak, mereka berdua makan dan sesekali bercerita tentang hal-hal apa saja yang telah terlewati oleh keduanya. Terkadang tertawa mendengar cerita bodoh atau memalukan keduanya. Setelah makan, Jongin memutuskan untuk menginap dan tidur bersama Kyungsoo seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Kyungsoo membiarkan gorden dikamarnya terbuka, memperlihatkan langit pada malam hari. Jongin langsung merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo dan melihat keluar jendela, hanya sedikit bintang terlihat dilangit.

"Kyungsoo-hyung…"  
"Hm?"  
"Pernahkah hyung mencintai seseorang sama seperti cahaya bintang yang tertutupi dinginnya awan?"

Kyungsoo yang tadinya memunggui Jongin balik untuk menghadapnya, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Jongin tersenyum, "Maksudku, hyung pernah tidak mencintai seseorang tapi seseorang itu tidak akan pernah tahu? Tapi, seperti aku bilang sebelumnya, cahaya bintang…, bagaimanapun caranya, cahaya tetaplah cahaya, setebal apapun awan yang dingin menutupi cahaya itu, cahaya itu tetap akan kelihatan, 'kan?"

"Berarti maksudmu, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?"  
"Bisa juga, jadi walaupun orang itu tidak mencintaimu, kau akan terus mencintai orang yang hatinya dingin sama seperti si awan."

"Sepertinya tidak," ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk, lalu mulai berbicara lagi, "Bagaimana dengan dunia paralel? Hyung percaya dengan dunia paralel?" tanya Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo tertawa. Jongin selalu menanyakan pertanyaan aneh kepadanya.

"Apalagi ini dunia paralel?" ujar Kyungsoo, masih tertawa.

"Hm, itu dunia kebalikan, hyung. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Sehun membaca sesuatu tentang dunia paralel. Hyung mau tahu dunia paralel itu dunia apa? Itu dunia kebalikan. Mungkin saja di dunia ini kita bersahabat, tapi di dunia paralel kita berpacaran," ujar Jongin dengan raut wajah serius. Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak mendengar penjelasan Jongin sebelum tersenyum, "Kau ada-ada saja. Itulah efek kebanyakan bermain dengan Sehun, kau jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh," balas Kyungsoo lalu kembali memunggungi Jongin.

"Itu tidak aneh, hyung. Aku malah menginginkan sebaliknya. Pasti rasanya sangat bahagia menjadi Kim Jongin di dunia paralel, dia bisa seutuhnya memiliki Do Kyungsoo, tidak hanya sebatas sahabat," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, tapi Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa melihat itu.

"Panah yang sudah mengenai hatiku terasa seperti bagian tubuhku sekarang," ujar Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa maksud Jongin mengatakan itu, yang ia takutkan adalah arti dibalik semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Jongin, apakah ia mencintai Kyungsoo?

"Kau pasti tidak mengerti, hyung…, maksudku, panah cinta yang selama ini menusuk hatiku sekarang sudah terasa tidak sakit. Memang sih, dulu saat pertama kali terkena panah itu rasa sakitnya bukan main, sekarang sakitnya memang tidak berkurang, malah bertambah, tapi sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini."

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Ia masih setia memunggungi Jongin yang juga masih setia melihat punggung Kyungsoo.

"Satu panah akan langsung tertancap saat aku melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain, satu panah tertancap saat kau mulai menjauh, satu panah tertancap saat kita bertengkar, beribu-ribu panah tertancap saat kau mulai mendiamkanku, hyung, saat kau menganggapku tidak ada. Tapi, aku bisa apa? Aku tidak mungkin bisa jadi lebih untukmu, 'kan, hyung?" lirih Jongin. Kyungsoo tertegun. Selama ini, Jongin mencintainya?

"Ada kata-kata yang selama ini tidak bisa aku ungkapkan kepadamu, hyung, kata-kata yang membuatku kehilangan kekuatan padahal aku sangat ingin mengatakannya, kata-kata yang telah terkubur dalam tipu daya yang selama ini aku rencanakan sendiri…"

Kyungsoo menangis sambil menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar kapan saja dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menutupi dirinya yang sedang menangis, tapi pasti Jongin bisa dengan mudah tahu karena melihat bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

"Aku biarkan kata-kata ini melayang di dalam lembaran kertas yang mungkin sampai kapanpun aku tidak pernah bisa tuliskan karena aku terlalu pengecut, aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi kebahagiaanku. Aku takut kau kecewa, aku takut kau menjauh dan pergi jauh dariku, aku lebih memilih untuk membunuh diriku sedikit demi sedikit dengan menyakiti perasaanku dan membuat kebohongan untuk semua orang di dunia ini daripada harus kehilanganmu, hyung…

Mungkin cinta ini tidak akan menjadi cinta yang indah, tidak akan menjadi cinta yang direstui, tapi jika aku berhasil menggapaimu, aku akan sangat puas hanya dengan itu. Hanya dengan mencintaimu, aku sudah sangat puas, aku tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi di dunia ini. Biarkan aku mengisi kekosongan hatimu, hyung."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jongin, yang ia tahu selama malam itu ia membiarkan Jongin mengutarakan perasaannya dengan memandang punggungnya sedangkan ia menangis.

-ks-

_a pair of dull scissors in the yellow light,  
and he told me that I'd done alright_

Keesokan paginya Jongin bangun dengan dingin yang menusuk. Ia melihat kesamping, Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada. Jendela dan gorden terbuka. Jongin langsung bangun dan duduk sambil meningat apa saja yang telah dikatakannya semalam dan merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya mengatakan kata-kata norak seperti itu di depan Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah bisa memprediksi pasti Kyungsoo tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya, yang lebih parah lagi mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo membencinya. Jongin takut dengan apa yang sudah ia bangun susah payah dengan Kyungsoo akan hancur dalam sekejap mata hanya karena ego-nya untuk memiliki Kyungsoo sangat besar. Jongin mengacak rambutnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Udara di rumah Kyungsoo terasa sangat dingin, Jongin melihat sekeliling dan tidak ada jejak-jejak Kyungsoo di dalam rumahnya. Jongin berjalan dan menemukan pesan yang ditempel Kyungsoo di kulkas.

_Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu tapi mendadak ada urusan di kantor, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan, kau bisa menghangatkannya._

_-Soo_

Jongin menghela nafas dan melihat tempat sampah disamping kulkas, terlihat banyak sekali _sticky notes _yang pasti digunakan Kyungsoo untuk menuliskan pesan untuknya. Terlihat jelas kalau Kyungsoo menghindarinya karena Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang selalu mempertimbangkan sesuatu dengan matang sebelum melakukannya sehingga ia tidak harus mengulang-ulang pekerjaan. Jongin duduk di atas meja makan lalu melihat sekeliling, bayangan saat ia dan Kyungsoo masih di SMA dulu terlihat dengan jelas. Jongin menutup matanya, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan. Ia hidup di dunia nyata dan ia seorang laki-laki, ia harus bisa menghadapi masalahnya sendiri dan harus menerima kenyataan apapun yang akan Kyungsoo berikan tapi untuk saat ini, Jongin merasa dirinya yang pecundang lebih dominan daripada dirinya yang biasanya tidak takut dengan apapun.

Jongin mengambil jaketnya, memakai sepatunya dan pergi ke apartemen Soojung untuk meminta maaf kepada gadis itu, ia harus mengakhiri kebohongannya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Soojung padahal ia tidak pernah sedikitpun merasakan cinta kepada gadis itu.

"Soojung-ah," sapa Jongin kikuk saat melihat Soojung membuka pintu apartemennya. Soojung memandang Jongin dengan pandangan aneh namun ia tetap tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk ke apartemennya.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak akan lama. Aku, err…, aku, ingin…, putus," ujar Jongin akhirnya. Ia menunduk, tidak berani melihat wajah Soojung.

"Oh," balas Soojung. Jongin langsung mengangkat kepalanya, bingung dengan balasan Soojung yang sangat pendek.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu, aku harap kau bahagia dan mendapatkan Kyungsoo oppa, hwaiting!" ujar Soojung sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum, namun Jongin tahu benar sorot mata gadis itu menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kepedihan. Jongin tidak akan bertanya bagaimana bisa Soojung tahu ia mencintai Kyungsoo, yang ia rasakan hanyalah perasaan lega karena akhirnya ia mulai bisa melepaskan kebohongannya.

Jongin memasang wajah bersalah dan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun langsung dipotong oleh Soojung, "Tidak usah banyak berbicara, aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan memutuskanku. Maka dari itu, sekarang kau harus menjaga Kyungsoo oppa dan jangan pernah mencampakkannya seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kalau iya, kau akan mati ditanganku, Kim Jongin!" canda Soojung lalu tersenyum lebar, membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. Soojung memang tahu betul bagaimana cara membuat hatinya membaik, walaupun sedikit.

-ks-

Jongin tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo keesokan harinya, begitu seterusnya. Ia rasa belum saatnya untuk dirinya datang ke rumah Kyungsoo karena menurutnya lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu belum tentu siap untuk bertemu dirinya. Jongin memang merasa tenang telah mengutarakan semua isi hatinya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kosong tanpa kehadiran Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Ia butuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin memaksakan diri untuk ke rumah Kyungsoo, ia sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan diterimanya. Penolakan atau caci maki atau apapun itu sudah siap diterimanya dengan lapang dada karena ia harus berani menghadapi resiko dari perkataannya untuk Kyungsoo kala itu.

Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Satu ketukan, dua ketukan, tiga ketukan dan pintu terbuka. Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungsoo di depannya.

"Hyung…"

Belum sempat Jongin berbicara, ia sudah duluan ditonjok oleh Kyungsoo. Belakangan ini, Kyungsoo memang sangat suka menonjok atau memukul orang dan sasarannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan pasti Jongin.

"H-hyung!" teriak Jongin, ia tidak mungkin membalas tonjokan Kyungsoo yang bertubi-tubi. Jongin akhirnya pasrah karena ia sekarang sedang tidur di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo yang masih terus menonjoknya. Setelah menurut Jongin cukup lama, Kyungsoo berhenti dan duduk di perut Jongin.

"Itu balasan untuk bajingan sepertimu, seenaknya mempermainkan perasaanku," dengus Kyungsoo lalu menepuk rahang Jongin yang lebam dan membuat Jongin mengeluarkan teriakan yang terlalu wanita.

"Maksud hyung apa?" tanya Jongin, berusaha untuk bertanya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat kesusahan karena rahangnya yang sakit. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal lalu menunduk dan mencium Jongin di bibirnya. Jongin tidak mempunyai waktu untuk merespon karena Kyungsoo hanya menempelkan bibirnya dan langsung menjauh. Jongin ingin lebih, bibir Kyungsoo terasa sangat pas di bibirnya. Jongin lalu menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dari yang pertama. Jongin tersenyum dalam ciumannya, bibir Kyungsoo memang tidak ada tandingannya.

Kyungsoo mulai mundur dan memandang mata Jongin yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi setelah kau mengutarakan perasaanmu kepada seseorang, bodoh," ujar Kyungsoo lalu mengelus poni Jongin yang menurutnya sudah terlalu panjang.

"Aku takut kau tidak mau melihatku lagi, aku takut semuanya akan hancur," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bangun dari perut Jongin lalu menarik lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hyung, karena kau tadi menciumku, apakah itu artinya jawabannya 'ya' untuk semua kata-kata romantis yang aku katakan padamu malam itu?" ujar Jongin dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku tidak tahu darimana kau mengambil kata-kata seperti itu. Itu sungguh bukan seorang Kim Jongin, jangan lagi-lagi mengatakan kata-kata aneh seperti itu di depanku atau aku akan mencincangmu habis," ancam Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk hidung Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya. Jongin tertawa lalu memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kau itu seperti rayap, menggerogoti hatiku sedikit demi sedikit dengan semua yang kau miliki," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukan mereka dan memukul dada Jongin, "Ya! Sudah ku bilang untuk berhenti berkata menjijikkan seperti itu di depanku, kau ini tidak kapok ya? Apa ingin aku tonjok lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, hyung, yang ini saja belum sembuh, kenapa mau bikin yang baru? Ah, hyung, tolong obati rahangku ya, sepertinya sakit sekali setelah kita ciuman tadi…," ujar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu dan menyuruh Jongin masuk ke kamarnya sementara ia mencari obat untuk mengobati lebam di wajah Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil membawa kotak obat di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya memegang bibirnya saat teringat ciumannya dengan Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo tersenyum, seharusnya Jongin mengutarakan perasaannya sejak lama.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin dan baru mau mulai mengobati lukanya kalau saja Jongin tidak mengangkatnya dan membuat Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuan Jongin.

"Begini lebih baik, hyung, kau akan lebih mudah mengobati lukaku, 'kan?" goda Jongin yang sudah tahu wajah Kyungsoo pasti memerah menahan malu.  
"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"  
"Hm?"  
"Kenapa kau membiarkan hatimu kosong tanpa diisi siapapun untuk waktu yang lama?"  
"Hatiku selalu penuh."  
"Bukan itu, mantan pacarmu yang brengsek saja baru menjadi pacarmu setelah satu tahun tiga bulan melakukan pendekatan denganmu, sesusah itukah kau mencintai seseorang?"

"Aku pernah menyukai seseorang saat aku masih di bangku pertama SMP dan aku tahu dia tidak menyukaiku, ia mengolok-olokku karena kau tahu sendiri si kutu buku Kyungsoo dulu seperti apa. Luka dari mencintai seseorang sangat menyakitkan, makanya sejak itu aku menyerah untuk mencintai seseorang. Hatiku yang pemalu ini takut, takut jika saja perasaanku yang halus ini akan tersakiti karena aku tidak bisa memiliki orang yang kucintai, akhirnya aku mengunci cintaku dan menutup hatiku, tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk dan mengenalku sampai kau datang dan merusak semuanya," ujar Kyungsoo dan menekan kapas berisi alkohol di rahang Jongin yang membuatnya meringis tapi Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

"Tenanglah, hyung, karena mulai sekarang, jika kau lelah, kesepian, atau tersakiti, bukalah pintu hatimu, aku akan mencintai semuanya yang ada pada dirimu, tidak akan ada lagi jejak kesedihan. Jangan takut dan bersandarlah kepadaku, aku akan menemukan senyumanmu kembali," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membereskan peralatan obatnya dan kembali duduk di pangkuan Jongin lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Soojung?"

"Aku memutuskannya, sepertinya dia tahu aku menyukaimu. Apakah hanya kau, hyung, orang satu-satunya yang tidak peka dengan perasaanku?" tanya Jongin lalu tersenyum dan mencium Kyungsoo.

_and he kissed me 'til the mornin' light…_

* * *

done with this horrible fic lol

oraenmanijyo~~~~ saya baru ketemu laptop dan pas ketemu langsung nulis dan jadi deh fic abal berantakan gini astaga mana itu ngomongnya aduh overly cheesy saya jadi mual sendiri-_- ending rada maksa sih soalnya saya bingung takutnya kalo dipanjangin malah jadi sinetron;3


End file.
